


Selvaggia come un gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il legame tra Stuarda e il suo signore oscuro.





	Selvaggia come un gatto

Selvaggia come un gatto

 

Stuarda accarezzò la testa del gatto accomodato sulle sue gambe intento a fare le fusa, passò le dita affusolate accanto alle sue orecchie morbide e le fece scendere fino a sotto la sua testolina.

“Sei come quel gatto. Selvaggia e imprevedibile” le disse una voce maschile.

“Non negarmi che è per questo che ti piaccio” rispose, piegando di lato la testa. Facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli castani, sul capo aveva due odango.

L’uomo la raggiunse facendo frusciare il suo lungo mantello nero e s’inginocchio sull’erba accanto a lei.

Il gatto cercò di graffiarlo, soffiandogli.

“Su, piccolo. Vai a mangiare, lascialo a me questo cattivone” sussurrò Stuarda.

Il gatto fece vibrare i baffi e balzò giù dalle gambe di lei, corse e si arrampicò su un albero, nascondendosi tra le fronde.

L’uomo accarezzò la guancia della giovane con la mano coperta da un guanto di velluto candido.

Stuarda gliela allontanò e negò con il capo, si rialzò in piedi, allontanandosi di qualche passo.

“Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo?” chiese lui.

“Lo hai detto tu, sono come un gatto. Mi piace fare la prima mossa, ma non avere invasi i miei spazi” rispose Stuarda. Si alzò sulle punte e gli tolse il cappuccio, scoprendogli il viso dalla pelle diafana. I morbidi capelli azzurro terso gli ricadevano morbidamente sulle guance vellutate.

“Allora compila” la spronò lui.

Stuarda gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e si appese a lui, il suo amante le avvolse i fianchi sottili con un braccio e la issò.

Stuarda gli graffiò la guancia, fino a fargliela sanguinare. Lo guardò socchiudere le labbra, mentre reprimeva un brivido e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Lui ricambiò il bacio, aspettò che lei aprisse la bocca per unire le loro lingue in un connubio simile a una danza.

Stuarda si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato. La sua pelle rosea si era arrossata e i suoi grandi occhi erano diventati liquidi.

< La prima volta che la vidi mi sembrò un cerbiatto in fuga, ma non sapevo quanto mi sbagliavo > pensò lui.

“Questa volta verrai con me nel mio regno?” domandò.

“Mio padre è malato, mi devo occupare di lui. Verrò quando qui non ci sarà più bisogno di me” rispose Stuarda.

“Allora ti aspetterò nel mio regno” disse. Le fece rimettere i piedini, avvolti da delle scarpe di morbida tela, e indietreggiò.

Il gatto miagolò sonoramente, mentre una nebbiolina grigiastra si alzava. In uno sfarfallio, la figura nuovamente incappucciata, scomparve.

Stuarda si voltò verso l’albero.

“Micio, vieni. È tempo di tornare a casa” richiamò il gatto.

Quest’ultimo balzò ai suoi piedi, miagolando.

< La libertà nel mio regno mi è stata negata. Tu sei il mio unico sfogo dalla realtà.

Mio signore oscuro, verrò con te non solo per l’amore che ormai ci lega, ma perché so che tu mi permetterai di errare tra le tue terre senza catene.

Non vedo l’ora di togliermi ‘il collare’ e divenire realmente una gatta selvatica > pensò. Si chinò e prese il proprio gatto in braccio, si diresse verso casa accarezzandolo delicatamente sul capo.


End file.
